


Let Your Tension Wash Away

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bath, Dunking, Hot Springs, M/M, Self Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Virgil had a sure fire way to help Deceit calm down before either of them were accepted.Now he's changed it a little to resume helping Janus
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Let Your Tension Wash Away

There were few ways more successful for relaxing Janus from days of overworking than dumping him into a pool of hot water. It used to be a thing that when hiding everyone had Deceit start screaming Virgil would do this, usually without explaining or offering him a chance to undress. He’d just get thrown over a shoulder and deposited into a bath, bowler hat and all.

Now the things which upset or stressed Janus out had changed a lot since becoming known and accepted and it had been months at least since someone dumped him into water. The showers he usually took to save time were never as relaxing as they could be either, but at least he didn’t have to ask Roman to conjure a bath for him since the shower was part of his room.

“Have You FORGOTTEN Everything I TOLD YOU?” He was screaming between Patton and Logan when and arm wrapped around his shoulder, another taking his knees out from under him in the same movement. 

Virgil sighed, glancing at the man in his arms, before smirking at the pair looking very concerned before them. “Sorry, Janus hasn’t had much time this week to calm down. Why don’t you work out a balance between each of your views and giving Thomas some time for self-care while I remind Jay of his own lessons?”

He didn’t give them a chance to respond, already carry Deceit off to the imagination. “Ro, I told you we’d need a bath, not hot springs.” He deadpanned, looking at the forest glade the door opened into, Creativity already lounging in the pool they could see steam rising from.

“Also said he needs to relax and what could be better than hot springs for that?” Roman countered, grinning and splashing in their direction a little.

Janus finally stopped pouting at being interrupted then, glancing between his boyfriends. “Do I get to undress or am I being thrown in?” He muttered, trying not to show how touched he was at the intervention he’d missed happening when only Virgil had been accepted.

“Depends, are you actually going to join us if I put you down, or are you going to return to upsetting the others and Thomas into worrying about self-care too much to actually take time for it?” The sceptical twist of Virgil’s lips was enough for Roman to snicker. Anxiety would insist on calming down everyone since they all panicked in his room. 

“I don’t have a bath, why would I pass up a chance to be encased in hot water?” The words were enough for Janus to be put down, quickly folding his clothes and placing his hat atop the pile “If they’d just listen to me from the start I wouldn’t have to scream.”

Roman nodded along, holding a hand out to help him into the spring where he hoped there would be stairs at least. “I’m sure you wouldn’t, but you have gotten increasingly frustrated over the past weeks, my dear Enchanter. Would you like me to make sure there’s a bath accessible in your room, just perhaps just a way to return here whenever you wish?” He offered, happily relaxing again after helping Virgil in too.

“Just a door here. Perfect.” Janus shivered further into the water, his muscles finally relaxing some of the tension he’d been carrying, only helped further by the men on either side of him deciding to massage his shoulders too.


End file.
